In recent years, storage devices with nonvolatile memories have become widespread.
As one such storage device, a solid-state drive (SSD) provided with a NAND flash memory is known. SSDs are used as main storage for various information processing apparatuses.
A storage device such as an SSD performs background operations for securing usable physical resources. An example of the background operations includes a garbage collection operation.
However, the background operations may serve as bottlenecks and may adversely affect responses to commands from a host. There is a demand for a new function for stabilizing responses to commands from a host.